A normal life
by Wefiez
Summary: so this is just a normal Mikayuu story , no vampires or demons , but just normal life , mika and yuu never realized how much they cared about each other,until they were separated , but it was enough to call it "Love" but how long will it take them to realize it? , (this might also be just a try out for me) (first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo~ , um , this is just a little try out , i wanna try writing fan fic , but i don't know how it might turn out , but let's get started! (MikaYuu fanfic btw)**

The Beginning

"All right everybody . Today , we have a new family member , Yuichiro . Please make friends with him!" said the Director from the Hyakuya Orphanage. Yuichiro, had a grouchy looking face on and just remained silent, looking some other direction, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"Okaaayy!" shouted a blondie with bright blue eyes from the group of kids that were there to warmly welcome Yuichiro

The blond kid's shout caused Yuichiro to turn and look at him with no expression on his face.

While Yuichiro was unpacking his things on the floor , he was approached by the blond kid and two other little children "Hey , yuu" , Yuichiro looked up at them with a glowering look , "I'm Mikaela, but you can call me Mika for short. I'm an orphan just like you ,but i have a big family now. And today , you've joined our fami-"

" 'Family **'**? , that's stupid" .He interrupted Mika. "I came here because i was almost killed by my father and My mother screamed about me being a demon child, then killed herself. Do you see? To me ,family is ju-".

"Hm? that musta been hard" Mika was able to stop him mid sentence, "but starting today, _we're_ your family" , Mika smiled warmly at Yuichiro and Yuichiro was just startled for the fact that Mika just brushed off his sad story so easily , ' _Damn kid , just who does he think he is?!'_ Yuichiro thought . But then he just went back to unpacking

In time Yuichiro started growing very fond of the orphanage, and the only kid that was just about his age was Mika, so they both grew pretty close that Mika started calling Yuichiro "Yuu", He gave up trying reminding Mika not to call him that. Yuichiro and Mika both became the caretakers every time the Director went out to buy some groceries.

4 years have pasted in the orphanage... 4 happy years until one day ,Someone called the orphanage saying that they wanted to…. adopt a child

 **Well? thats a good start , right? no?**


	2. The Cherished Moment

**Helloo~ , so my last chapter was pretty short , but like i said , just a try out , i will try to make this one longer! Lets continue!**

Chapter 2 :The Cherished Moment

 _Summary : 4 years have passed in the orphanage , 4 happy years until one day, someone called the orphanage saying that they wanted to…. adopt a child_

"Everyone! it's time to wake up!" said the Director in the kids room , opening the curtains to let some light in , the light hit some of the kids eyes and they groaned and covered their faces from the light.

Mika was the only one who sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes, he turned to look at his digital clock and read _9:07 am ._ "Why are we waking earlier than usual, Director?" , he asked, looking at the director. Yuichiro also sat up on his bed, hearing Mikaela's question and wanted to hear the answer. "Because someone called yesterday saying they want to adopt a child today and said they'll be coming before noon" . Mikaela's eyes widened and so did Yuichiros . "h-huh? , Adoption?" said Yuichiro , and turned to face Mikaela whose bed was in front of his and Mikaela did the same and then looked at the children who were still sleeping , _'adoption huh?'_ Mika thought

"But wait!" said Yuichiro , looking at the Director with his brows narrowed down "You said we're all family! … One... big family" Yuichiros voiced softened at the end, face expression turned doleful and looked down , facing his hands on his lap , Mikaela felt worried about Yuichiro seeing this as a bad thing, is it a bad thing? a couple of kids started to wake up

"we are and will continue to be no matter what" said the Director and continued "but you all can't stay here forever , as much as i would love that , you all deserve better" ,Mikaela saw the Director getting a little teary eyed. "Now , breakfast will be ready in a few min, Wake up the remaining kids and coming down stairs , alright?" Director said leaving the room

"Whats going on?"..."why was Director crying?" … "Mika ,are you okay?"... "Yuu, is something wrong? you look mad"... the kids were all awake now started asking Yuichiro and Mikaela a lot of questions, "Well , today , someone here is gonna be having a new family" said Yuichiro , "huh? a new family? but we already have a family" said a child walking next to Yuichiros bed. "we'll still be family no matter what , it'll be okay" Mikaela said with a reassuring smile "lets go down and eat breakfast"

Once everyone was done eating breakfast ,Director told everyone to get dressed nicely. It took a while for everyone to get dressed since there was only two bathrooms and almost everyone ,wanted their private time to change.

It was _11:00 am_ , and everyone was doing their own thing in the orphanage , some kids were in the toys room , playing with dollies or action figures , some were in the living room playing videos games , and some in another room called the art room , where they paint and create anything, And just one child helping Director around the house, a girl named Akane.

Mikaela and Yuichiro were in the bedroom reading books silently, just the two of them, both sitting on Yuichiros bed , before that happened , they were both and their own beds but Mikaela just wanted to be reading with Yuichiro , who was leaning on his pillow and Mikaela, who was laying on his stomach with his book laying flat on the bed

"Hey, Yuu", Mikaela stopped reading and looked at Yuichiro

"What?", he responded , still reading his book

"what are you gonna do once one of us get chosen to be taken into a new family?"

His question caught Yuichiros attentions and he looked at Mikaela and then back to his book "I don't know but i sure am feeling kinda annoyed by it"

"Why? you were the one that didn't want us as family and then took a really long while for you to even consider us all family" said Mikela stated

Yuichiro stayed silent , still looking down at his book. "i know but, now that i consider you all family, i dislike the fact of giving one up to another"

Mikaela looked at Yuichiro for a moment ..."aww ,yuu~!" Mikaela playfully teased Yuichiro

Yuichiros cheeks lit to a lightly colored pink "s-shuddup! im serious!" he shouted at Mikaela with a jeering face , hoping Mika would get serious , but he only laughed

"Well what are _you_ gonna after one of us gets chosen? HUUHH?" Yuichiro leaned forward a bit to Mikaela, who stopped laughing and became a bit more serious once that question was asked

"Well…" Mikaela started, Yuichiro face became them same as Mikaela's as he sat up from his laying position and continued, " i would be pretty sad at first... heh , well maybe i'll go into the state of depression a little bit, i've been here with everyone for so long and for one to just be gone…. i'll always be feeling like a small piece of me is missing"

Yuichiros face became worried , "But , Yuu, if it's you that gets chosen…" he paused and looked down a little bit, Yuichiros attention was mostly focused on this part "i'd feel like a huge chunk of me has gone missing, and i don't know if i can recover from that". Yuichiro saw that Mikaela was getting emotional and started scooting closer to him, who looked like he needed comfort. He put one hand on Mikaela's face and Mikaela only looked up at Yuichiro. Yuichiro slowing starting scooting more towards Mikaela, about to lean in and give him a hug but then

 _knock knock!_ , Mikaela and Yuichiro were startled by the hardness of the knock, mostly didn't sound like a hand knocking, more like someone wanting to bust in by kicking it. Yuichiro let go of Mikaela's face Immediately, they both looked at each other and saw their faces lightly colored pink. "Hellooo? Mikaela? Yuichiro? you guys in there? i have a handful of books and i can't open the door myself", The two boys recognised the voice _'Akane'_ they both thought, Mikaela got off Yuichiros bed and ran towards the door to help open it. "Thanks, Mika" Akane said. "No problem" Mikaela replied and smiled and Akane went to put the book back up on the shelves, the two boys just watch Akane put the books back until she was done

 _Ding Dong!_ , the three kids in the room looked at each other and took a moment to realize that it was time when the adult about to adopt a child was here. Akane ran out the bedroom down and down stairs to meet this person, leaving the two boys in the room , Mikaela was about to do the same thing Akane did but then remembered that Yuichiro was still on his own bed. "You're not coming down stairs, Yuu?" Mikaela asked

"No , i don't want to" Yuichiro replied, his eyes turned to the book he had in his lap. Mikaela didn't want to leave him alone so he just walked back to Yuichiro and laid back on his bed , they both went back to reading silently

Downstairs, Director Opened the door and first saw a lady wearing high heels with some blue jeans and an orange looking top and small brown purse, she also had long and thick pink hair, with two pigtails with a small amount of hair and rest was just down and had some shades resting on her head ,she also had pretty dark pink eyes

"Hello!, Welcome to the Hyakuya Orphanage!, Please come in" Director said to the lady

"Thank you" the lady smiled kindly and walked in and saw a table and right across was the kitchen and to the right side of the table was the living room where she saw kids playing videos games and also saw a hallway with 3 doors. She went ahead and took a seat at the table and Director followed her and sat beside her

"So let's start by introducing ourselves! I am the director of this orphanage" The director said to the lady "And you?" she asked

"My name is Krul Tepes" she said to Director and smiled

This is all i have time to write, Im sorry ., Please tell me what you thought of this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Still here to read more? , well I got more for you :) ,I realized I shouldn't name the chapters cause that's hard …. But anyways ! Let's go on!**

 _ **Warning : It may give you the feels**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Summary -_ _"So let's start by introducing ourselves! I am the director of this orphanage" The director said to the lady "And you?" she asked_

" _My name is Krul Tepes" she said to Director and smiled_

"Ah~, Hello Miss Tepes! The kids are all scattered around and doing their own stuff, shall I give you a tour?" Director asked Krul

"Sure" Krule answered , she seemed kinda bored since she was resting her chin in her hand, though she's only been sitting there for about 4 minutes

"Great!, so first off, meet Akane" Akane walked up behind Director from the kitchen and smile at Krul, and Krul smiled back , then Director continued "she helps me around the house and helps out with the food sometimes"

"Hello!" Akane kindly said and waved a hand to Krul

"Hi" Krul replied and did the same

And Akane went back to the kitchen

"Next, we have the living room" Director and Krul walked to the living room. "kids can play video games out here, kids say hello to Miss Tepes here" Director said to the two little boys playing video games, as director pointed a hand at Krul

The boys paused the game they were playing and look up at Krul with a smile

"Hello, Miss Tepes" the boys both said

"H-hello" krul was surprised by how nice and charming they were ' _doesn't seem like all kids are disrespectful' ,_ Krul thought

And the kids went back to playing ,"now let's go into the hall with the three doors" Director said leading Krul into the little hallway

The two ladies walked up the the first door that had words on it saying

" _Art room" ,_ Director open the door and let Krul walk in and she saw two girls, one girl looked a bit older than the other ,they were sitting on little chairs with stained aprons and paint brushes in there hands as they were in the middle of painting something

"Girls, this is Miss Tepes , she's here for the adoption , please greet her nicely" Director said to the two girls

The two girls put the brushes down ,stood up and took off their aprons, then they walked up to Krul and Director

The oldest girl held out a hand to Krul and said "Hello Miss Tepes! Nice to meet you"

As she waited for Krul to take her hand

Krul looked at it for a second "It's nice to meet you too" Krul said taking the girl's hand and shaking it as she grinned a little, the little girl did the same with Krul,

' _Well these girls are respectful but not what I'm looking for'_ Krul thought

Once the girls were done greeting Krul they went back to painting. And the two ladies left the room walking to the next room.

" _Toy room"_ Krul said in her head, reading the words on the door they were approaching, Director opened the door and let Krul walk in as she saw a little girl and boy building something with ABC blocks, they both looked up and looked at the director first and smiled , then laid their eyes upon Krul, the girl was first in _aw_ because she saw how pretty Krul looked with her pink hair and the boy had the same expression

"Kids ,mee-"

Director didn't get to finish because the little girl ran up to Krul and hugged her , "you're so pretty miss!" She said with a little shade of pink on her cheeks

"Hey now ,don't be rude ,you gotta let me finish introducing the nice lady here" the director said a little bit with a demanding voice

The little girl widened her eyes a bit realizing what she's done and pulls away fast, "I….I-IM SORRY" she said loudly and her eyes started getting teary after she bowed as an apology

Krul chuckled a little "it's Alright, my name is Krul" she held out a hand to the little girl and she took it and the little girl smiled widely as they shook hands , the little boy came up to her and shook her hand too "Nice to meet you!" He said. "It's my pleasure" Krul replied. After that the kids went back to playing as Krul followed Director , leaving the room

"Here is the last door and there are stairs that lead up to the bedroom" director explain , she opened the door and let Krul walk in and start walking up the stairs, as she got closer to the top the first thing she saw was empty neatly made beds and as she walked up more she saw two boys on one bed reading books, the one with black raven hair with green eyes was leaning on his pillow and the other one with bright blond hair and blue eyes laid on his stomach, they both looked up at the two women

"These two are the oldest and they help take care of the kids whenever I'm out buying some materials or groceries" director said with her hand pointing at the two boys

Yuichiro looked pretty annoyed and chose not to wave or smile at Krul so he turned back to his book ,glowering. while Mikaela looked at Krul and smiled widely as he waved. Krul noticed him .

' _He's the one,_ _ **He**_ _is who I want'_

Krul thought as she smirked a little and waved back and then Director and Krul walked out and went back to the kitchen and sat back in the chairs at the table

"So , have a kid in mind?" Director asked Krul , Krul let her cheek rest on her hand and smirked a little and nodded and said "one of the oldest boys ,the one with the blond hair and blue eyes"

Director widened her eyes a bit as a quick flash of what might happen in the future if Mikaela was taken from Yuichiro since they were the closest

Directors face got serious with a little mix of sadness, "very well then ,I shall tell him to get ready and then get the papers for you to sign" she said to Krul , and Krul just nodded and Director walked off to the bedroom as Krul waited

Yuichiro heard the door open and his stomach dropped ' _No…'_ he said in his head, him and Mikaela looked at each other with worried faces, Mikaela's face was very readable _"oh no….yuu!"_ Is what seemed like he was saying in his thoughts

They both turned and looked at the director who finally made it to the top of the stairs and look at the two boys with a serious frown expression

"I am NOT leaving!" Shouted Yuichiro thinking he was the one leaving

"It's okay Yuu, it's not you she's wants" she stated , she was looking at Yuichiro who was wide eyed and then directed her eyes on Mikaela

' _Then if Director isn't here for me then-'_ Yuichiro turned and looked at Mikaela who was still looking at Director and then he looked back at the director

"It's Mikaela she wants"

Yuichiro gasped and quickly turned to Mikaela who was clearly shocked

' _But ,Yuu, if it's you that gets chosen… i'd feel like a huge chunk of me has gone missing, and i don't know if i can recover from that'_

A flashback of what Mikaela said to Yuichiro when they were talking about who gets adopted ,came up in Yuichiro's mind

"NO!" Yuichiro shouted, Director and Mikaela jumped from his shout and looked at Yuichiro "He ISN'T leaving!" He continued ,he stood In front of Mikaela, spread his arms out straight for no one to get close to him

"Mika ,please get your things packed…" Said Director to Mikaela

"...Yes ma'am" he answered softly, looking at the ground, his bangs shadowing over his eyes as he bites his bottom lip

Yuichiro widened his eyes and looked at Mikaela over his shoulder "Mika?!" Confusion in his shouting voice

The director started walking down stairs as she left the two boys to themselves to talk it out

She walked back into the living room and towards the kitchen, "Sorry if I took long, I'll get the papers for you to sign right now" After she said that to Krul she went into the kitchen to look for the adoption papers

"Oh it's fine" Krul replied in the same position she's been since director left

"What are you doing?!" Yuichiro asked while Mikaela was gathering his clothes on his bed

"I'm packing" Mikaela replied as he got his suitcase from the closet and set it on his bed ,not making eye contact with Yuichiro

"But why are you doing it so easily?! , like you don't care that you're leaving ,in fact since you're packing up so quickly it seems like you wanna leave already!" Yuichiro shouted at Mikaela. When Yuichiro said that it made him slowly stop from putting his clothes in the suitcase and let his hair cover his eyes

"Oi Mika…..are you happy tha-"

"Of course I'm not happy, Idiot!"

Mikaela shouted ,interrupting Yuichro's question, turning to him and putting his hands on Yuichiro's shoulders, he was shocked at first seeing that Mikaela was crying and then Mikaela bent over a little, letting his head rest on Yuichiro's chest "I don't want to leave" he added and he kept on crying. He felt two hands on his face which made him stop crying for a second and then the hands picked up his head being face to face with Yuichiro and Mikaela saw how serious his face was, then he too, grabbed Yuichiro's face. Yuichiro closed his eyes and leaned his forehead forwards as Mikaela watch and did the same, their foreheads touching as Mikaela shut his eyes and continued crying.

They stayed there for a few moments in silence except hearing the sniffs from Mikaela , he took a deep breath and let it out once he completely stopped crying. Yuichiro and Mikaela separated their foreheads, let their hands dropped from and they looked at each other

"You know ,I bet we'll meet again" Said Yuichiro

"You really think that?" Mikaela asked him

"No ,I know it" Yuichiro said. And they both smiled

Mikaela finished packing ,he sighed and turn to look at Yuichiro who was sitting criss cross on his bed

"Well Yuu…this is it" He said

"Come on, _do not_ say that again, this isn't it, we'll see each other again in the future for sure!" He said to Mikaela and smiled widely

Mikaela started getting emotional

"Oh come on Mika, not again" Yuichiro whined

"Sorry, Yuu, just hearing you say that really gets to me" he said catching the tear in his eye with a finger before it could fall.

Mikaela was about to start walking off until he remembered something, he dropped his suitcase and he ran to the corner where his bed was closest and there, looked like a little tiny door in the wall, Mikaela opened it and inside was a box, he grabbed it and took off the lid, inside were two bracelets, the bracelets had white blocks with black letters on them that spelled a word, one spelled "Yuichiro" and the other spelled "Mikaela", he grabbed the box and ran over to Yuichiro's side, he grabbed one of the bracelets from the box , "Here Yuu" Mikaela said as he grabbed Yuichiro's hand and put the bracelet there "I made this so please cherish this and never lose it, okay?" Mikaela said with a smile and let go of Yuichiro's hand and Yuichiro brought his hand close to him and saw the bracelet, he read the letters spell ' _Mikaela'_ , Yuichiro blushed a little bit and couldn't find the right words to say to Mikaela "T-Thank you... I will" is all he could say as he closed his hand with the bracelet inside and he put his fist on his chest , Mikaela lightly smiled seeing that as he looked at his bracelet that spelled out ' _Yuichiro'_ , he put it on his wrist, and walked back to his suitcase

"Well Yuu, I'll see you later!" He said holding up two fingers as the peace sign, and Yuichiro did the same and then Mikaela turned around and start walking towards the stairs with his suitcase but he hesitated to take the first step down ' _I can do this, it'll be alright'_ he thought to himself and took his first step down stairs and continued

Yuichiro watched Mikaela walk down stairs from his bed ,he couldn't see his body anymore, then half his head and then he was fully gone and at the bottom of the stairs, he heard the door open, and close, the room became silent as he took a moment to realize the most important person in his life, was off to live and grow without him for who knows how many years

Yuichiro brought his knees close to him and wrapped his arms around them, tears started to form quickly. "Mika" Yuichiro whispered as looks at the bracelet given to him. He hid his face by laying his head on his knees , He closed his eyes letting the tears fall as more and more fell, soaking his pants

Mikaela made it to the to the kitchen with his suitcase as he saw Krul put her pen down and Director taking the papers, Krul noticed Mikaela and smirked a little, it gave Mikaela the chills just seeing her.

"Alright ,you're all set and free to take him" Director said to Krul with a smile

"Good, Let's go Mikaela" Krul said standing up from her chair

"Yes ma'am" Mikaela responded, After he said bye to the kids in the orphanage, he walked over to Director and hugged her tightly but since she was too tall to hug back, she patted and rubbed Mikaela's back

"Thank you for everything, Director" he whispered, trying not to get emotional

"If Miss Tepes lets you ,you can visit anytime, okay?" Director said to Mikaela

"I will" He said as he pulled away from Director and walked along side Krul

Krul opened the door and walked out and so did Mikaela as he took one more look at the orphanage and turned back walking to a silver/white car upfront, Krul opened the car door to the back seat for Mikaela and he put his suitcase in first and then himself in, and then Krul closed the door, walked around the car over to the driver's seat and Mikaela looked up at the bedroom window , although he could see a little bit of the beds, he couldn't see Yuichiro

Yuichiro heard the car doors close, and heard the engine run, he stopped crying a few minutes ago but he could feel it coming again knowing what exactly is going on out there, he went under his bed sheets and laid on his side, and tried not to cry but he couldn't help it so he started to silently cry a little as he closed his eyes hoping he could just fall asleep but then he heard the car drove off and he widened his eyes as he felt the loneliness and pain starting to come over him, he started to cry even more ,hating that feeling

He heard the bedroom door open, footsteps going up on the stairs, and then the footsteps getting closer behind him

"Yuu..?", He recognized the voice ,it was Director, he didn't answer to her

"Yuu… Are you alright?" She asked

"Leave me alone" Yuichiro softly said

Director just stood there and looked down at Yuichiro with a worried face ,he can feel the sad vibe coming from Director

"Dinner will be ready, you don't have to come down but I'll save some for you" director said , she saw him nod and then walked down stairs and left

Yuichiro had stop crying, he was wondering was for dinner ,though he wasn't even hungry

Eventually , Yuichiro fell asleep

 _ **Phew! Man that took a while to type , but it's pretty long no?, this chapter gave me the feels, no lie, I am sad**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _Summary -_ _Yuichiro had stop crying, he was wondering was for dinner ,though he wasn't even hungry_

 _Eventually , Yuichiro fell asleep_

Mikaela was looking out the window the whole car ride cause he's never been this far from the orphanage, he felt sad but also excitement for his future, would he live happy? Would he be able to see Yuichiro again? Mikaela was just so eager for time to pass by. For about 10 minutes in the car ride, Krul took a turn to the right and rode down a path that was surrounded by trees, the trees covered up the sky so much that it was slightly dark for him to see through the window ,although Krul had the headlights turned on ,she drove slowly. Krul finally stopped driving and took the keys out the engine

"We're here" she said and she got out the car

Mikaela was about to open his door but then saw that it was going to be opened by Krul

"Come on" she calmly said to him ,waiting

Mikaela nodded ,he grabbed his suitcase and scooted out the car and Krul shut the door once he was out

It wasn't so dark out, Mikaela was still able to see, he saw lights turned on from the big building in front of him. He gasped and widened his eyes a little, he's never seen a house this big. He looked at it from top to bottom ,side to side, and then Krul grabbed his hand and walked him up the little stairs that were the start to the house, Mikaela was startled by what she did, but he was too scared to do anything so he let her drag him.

Krul let go of his hand when they were in front of door, she searched in her purse for the keys, she found them, entered them in the lock, unlocked the door and opened it ,she walked inside first then moved aside so Mikaela can walk in and see everything

Mikaela first looked at the sparkly well cleaned floor he was about to step on

"Do I take off my shoes?" He looked up at Krul

"Yes, always have them off when inside the house, you put them on the side"

she pointed beside the door where there were shoes neatly put side by side by pairs. Krul took off her heels and let them join some other pairs of shoes, then looked at Mikaela to do the same

Mikaela took off his shoes and put them next to Krul, when he was done, he turned around and viewed the house, a big space right in front of him and two stairs on the side that led up to some bedrooms and a big chandelier on the ceiling. under the stairs on the sides were wide hallways and passing those was a wall that seem the be splitting the living room to the left and the kitchen to the right, he looked at everything with an _aw_ expression since this was all new to him

"Let's have some dinner and talk" Krul said walking towards the kitchen, Mikaela followed

"Sit, I'll warm up some left overs" she said pointing to the table with chairs and going to the fridge

Mikaela did as said and sat on a chair, he watch Krul getting the food and putting it in the microwave

"Normally I have my servants make something big and fancy but today was a lazy day" Krul remembered about the adopting "sorta, and I also told them to take the day off" she added. She heard the microwave go off and she got the food out ,placing it in front of Mikaela with a fork

"So ,Mikaela ,tell me about yourself" krul asked when she sat down besides Mikaela

"Tell me your story" she added

Mikaela took a look at the food ,seemed like normal food, then he looked at Krul "Well" he started and then looked back to his food

"My full name _was_ Mikaela Shindo, and when I was little ,my parents didn't really take care of me much ,well at least ,my dad didn't ,he was always drunk all the time ,yelling at mom for no reason and beating me too, and my mom ,she cared for me sometimes but she gave up most of the time trying to stop my father from beating me"

Krul watched him speak with her cheek resting on her palm

"Then one day, me, my mom and my dad were driving on the highway ,but, my dad was extremely drunk so I don't know what my mom was thinking when she let him drive in that state, maybe he threatened her but, I don't know I still question about it today, but anyways, my mom knew that with my dad diving like a maniac, we were gonna crash so what she did was, she told me to jump out the car. I did start crying ,not only because I knew I was gonna end up near death but also because I didn't wanna lose my mom, I begged her to not let me, pleaded because I didn't want to be alone, but she just smiled at me and told me to carry on with my life, and with that, she pushed me out the car"

Mikaela began to quiver slightly, Krul also noticed when he grabbed the fork

"I did get seriously injured when I fell ,broke my right arm and my left leg, also a few scrapes on me and I still remained conscious somehow, I stayed lying on the floor as I saw my dad's car crash into another car, toppling over it and triggering something that made it explode. ever since that, I was taken in by the Hyakuya orphanage, and I was given a new name ; Mikaela Hyakuya , and now I'm here with you" Mikaela finished, looked up at Krul and smiled at her

' _Hm, just like it said in his file'_ Krul grinned a bit with another thought in her head

"Well as of today, your name is now - Mikaela Tepes"

Mikaela raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes slowly while looking at Krul as she smiled at him

"Now Mikaela, for your future , you probably don't know what to do, therefore I'll choose for you. You will learn how to read music with any instrument of your choice but choose one that will help you develop well, you will join all sports in school, have dance classes and fighting classes, once you've figured out what you like and don't like , tell me your plans"

Krul said it all while closing her eyes and her arms crossed while leaning back on her chair

"Yes ma'am" Mikaela replied

Krul opened her eyes to look at Mikaela and smirked

"Now I'll tell you a bit myself , but only since I've moved here" Krul explained

Mikaela put his fork down and looked like he was ready to listen

"2 years ago, I got married to guy, a sweet and charmingly good looking guy who had the same eye color as me and had silverish purple hair"

Mikaela observed Krul when she was explaining ,cheek in her palm, smiling and letting her eyes wonder around

"But at least, he was sweet ,until after we got married…" She paused and her face got serious.

 _ **Flashback**_

About a week after the happy couple got married and when they finally settled into their place, the husband named Ferid started acting different. He became … Obsessive, strict, and more demanding. As Krul being a dependant and tough women ,she would never let herself be pushed or pulled around by the likes of him. So one day ,she stood up to Ferid when he was yelling at her about putting on appropriate clothes because he thinks She's gonna try to seduce another guy ,and threatened to hurt her if she didn't change. Krul hated the fact that Ferid was yelling at her about a conclusion he made himself so she slapped him ,kicked him in the groin and made him get on his knees, The noise he made while falling was absolute music to Krul's ears as her mouth formed a sly smile. and then Krul put her hand on his shoulder and slithered it up his neck, and then starting up his head, her fingers moved through his hair that wasn't in a ponytail as usual but let go freely, close to his scalp and then, Krul took a hold of Ferid's hair and yanked his head back.

She came close to him, face to face and spoke "don't you DARE threaten me! I can wear whatever I want! So don't come to me listing things I can and can't do! I am absolutely NOT gonna let you boss me around ,got it?" And then she pushed his head forward making him fall on his hands, then she left the house and went shopping

When Krul came home, Ferid attacked her, he pushed her against the wall, pinned her "my my ,Krul, acting so tough earlier, who knew you were like that, but, that was a mistake my dear"

his grip was so tight on her wrist, of course she didn't wanna stay there so She head butt him as hard as she could and it made him let her go instantly, She reached down to her purse and grabbed the gun She always had in case something happens, She pointed the gun at him right when he was about to launch at her

Ferid stopped in his tracks and put his hands up when trying to launch at Krul

"Oh my Krul~ ,you are very prepared, aren't you~?"

"Oh ,well yes I am, Ferid", she smirked ,getting ready to fire

"Woah there, darling, let's not go there" Ferid started looking worried

"Ha! Don't tell you're afraid of death"

"Believe it or not, Krul, I like life" Ferid said putting his hand on chest looking sympathetic

"Sure" she furrowed her eyebrows

Krul pulls the trigger, but Ferid moves quickly to the left making Krul miss the shot

"Damn you!" She hissed at him and pointed the gun at him and firing at him again but Ferid just moves to the right and start running towards Krul, and Krul right away was getting the gun ready again but she felt too rushed and dropped the gun with bullets falling out

She was about kneel down and pick it up quickly but Ferid made it up her and picked her up by grabbing her neck and started to choke her with a tight grip

Krul was thinking of way to get out, her sight was starting to darken

' _Damn it!'_ She said in her thought. She looked left and right for something to help she tried gasping for air but ended up making whimpering sounds and then suddenly remembered that she has a pocket knife, she quickly took it out, opened it and stabbed Ferid's arm making him release her immediately

"You _bitch!"_ Ferid hissed ,attempting to take out the knife fast but the pain was too much so he decided to just forget about it and attack Krul

Krul saw him launch at her in slow motion

' _This is my chance!_ '

She quickly reached for her purse, and took out a kitchen knife already unwrapped since she bought it from the store

Right when ferid reached to her he tried to grab her arm but Krul moved the side and moved behind him, making him stumble a little but then right when he got balanced, Krul jumped on his back and stabbed ferid deep in the neck, it was too deep that it made the knife come out the other side

Krul jumped off and walked in front of Ferid who was still standing and choking, bleeding a whole lot it started staining his shirt

"Oh ,whoops, looks like I did go just tiny bit too far" Krul said, covering her mouth with her hand, looking so innocent

Ferid was able to move his eyes and look down at Krul, he moved forward a little bit trying to take a step but he was completely gone when he put his foot down, he fell forward harshly, making blood spat on the floor and start spreading

"God dammit Ferid! Now you've done it!" Krul shouted at the dead body

 _ **~~~~ Flashback ending ~~~~**_

"S-so you killed him?" Mikaela ask with a little quiver in his tone

"Yea, I did"

"Where did you put his body?"

"I burned it and threw the remainings down a waterfall far away" she responded without stuttering

' _Just who did I get adopted by?!'_ Mikaela said in his thoughts

"Are you done eating?, it's getting late, I need to show you your bedroom" Krul said

"Oh, yea, I'm done" Mikaela said trying to smile calmly even though he was screaming for help in the inside

Krul led Mikaela up stairs to some bedrooms and then showed him his room

"This is your room" Krul said, she opened the door and turned on the lights

Mikaela walked in followed by his suitcase and looked at how big it was and again, looked at everything with an _aw_ expression. He turned around to look at Krul standing in the doorway

"Thank you , !" He smiled at her warmly

Krul really liked his smile, the warm gentle feeling he gives out, perhaps that's the reason she chose him

She smiled back. "Mikaela ,call me Krul, and if you don't prefer that, then call me mom"

Krul moved and grabbed the doorknob ready to close it "get yourself settled and then get some rest, okay?"

"Yes ma'am" Mikaela replied

"Goodnight" Krul said, and then closed the door

"Goodnight" Mikaela whispered

Mikaela turned around and looked at the window, he walked towards it.

"It's so dark" he said while putting his right hand on the glass

"It's feels so weird Yuu-chan, I don't really like it here, especially cause you're not here with me" he started feeling a hard lump in his throat, he bit his lip and tried not to let his eyes become watery, but being as a child, he let the lump in his throat become more and he let a tear fall, he let his gaze out in the dark to fall and looked at some more darkness, he let his hand on the glass to start sliding down

He looked at his bracelet that was on his right wrist that had Yuichiro's name spelled out ,"I feel so lonely, Yuu-chan!" He exclaimed quietly with his eyes shut, trying not to be heard, he sniffle once and tried to not let his tears come out anymore

"We _will_ see each other again, Yuu-chan!" He lifted his head up high and his hand became a fist. He started feeling his eyelids become heavy, so he walked to turn off the lights and started walking towards his queen sized bed

"Goodnight, Yuu-chan"

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, i ran out of time and life got busy... i wrote a couple more chapters though...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _Summary ~_ " _We will see each other again, Yuu-chan!" He lifted his head up high and his hands became a fist. He started feeling his eyelids become heavy, so he walked to turn off the lights and started walking towards his queen sized bed_

" _Goodnight, Yuu-chan_

 _ **Two months later**_

"Yuichiro, just letting you know, someone is coming for adoptions again" the director said and went back downstairs

It was a Friday evening, somewhere around June and Yuichiro was in the bedroom ,sitting on his bed reading books like he's always have since Mikaela has left, he became more depressed and not outgoing as much, didn't talk to any of the kids ,when they tried to talk to him, he would tell them to go away immediately, and he felt bad after doing that but he never really apologized

"Goddammit ,another one, trying to take a family member away from me" he said with anger as he threw his book across his bed, he threw it with a good amount of force that it landed on Mikaela's old bed

Yuichiro's face fell to a blank "Mika…" He whispered, he was now imagining Mikaela sitting there with a bright smile facing him. He brought his knees close to him and rest his head on them sideways and stared at out the window, he grew tired of crying or pretty much ran out of tears. He heard the doorbell ring, Yuichiro blinked and let out deep sigh

"Hello sir!" Director said cheerfully to the man that appeared, but didn't notice that there was a white haired man with beautiful blue eyes standing behind the tall purplish black haired man with violet eyes

"Oh! Hello, sorry, I didn't notice you!" Director greeted the other one

"It's fine" the white haired man smiled and walked to stand beside the tall one, the white haired man seemed about an inch shorter

"We're here for the adoption" the tall man said quite demanding

"Now now, don't be so straightforward yet, we need to be polite and introduce ourselves first" the white haired man looked up to the tall one

He sighed "Alright, my name is Guren Ichinose" he said with a smirk "and this is my-"

"Heeyyy waait!" The white haired man interrupted, Guren turned to look at him

He sighed. "What"

"That's not your name, remember!" The short one pointed a finger at Guren

Guren took a moment to think while the short one looked at him

He snapped his fingers

"Oh! That's right! Excuse me, Let me rephrase that" He cleared his throat

"My name is Guren Hiragi! And this is my-"

"I am the husband! Shinya Hiragi!" He interrupted again so proudly with a smile towards Director

Shinya could tell that at the corner of his eye ,Guren was glaring at him, probably because he interrupted him twice already but he didn't take it seriously, he just put his arm over Guren and giggled

The director was dazed when she saw how they behaved, just by looking at the two, you can tell they were very compatible, it was too cute!

"Well, I am the Caretaker of this orphanage, but just called Director", the two men nodded

"Please, come on in! And you can have a seat at the dining table" She gestured at them to walk in as she moved aside to let them in, they did as she said and sat down next to each other, waiting for director to join them

"Alright, shall I give a tour? The kids are everywhere right now or is there a certain kid you're looking for?" Director suggested

Guren and Shinya looked each other, then they both nodded

"We'll take the tour" Guren said as Shinya nodded

After about 15 minutes of smiling and greeting kids they finally made it to Yuichiro

They walked up the stairs to the bedroom where Yuichiro was quietly reading

"And this the oldest kid here, Yuichiro" she gestured a hand at the boy reading silently, Yuichiro didn't bother to take a look at the adults but he did start feeling annoyed, although he didn't show it

"Oi, Yuichiro" Guren called out

"Leave me alone" Yuichiro responded

His response made Guren and Shinya raise an eyebrow

"Sorry about him, he's hasn't been himself lately" Director whispered

"Oh, and why is that?" Guren whispered back

"Well becau-"

"Shut up!" Yuichiro shouted but still didn't look at them though he had a glowering face towards his book, his shout made the three turn to Yuichiro as they now know that he heard them

Guren stared blankly at Yuichiro as if he had a thought in his mind, Shinya looked over at him and was curious about what he was thinking

The three adults left the bedroom and made their way back to the kitchen, the two men sat down and so did Director

"So, have you made your choice?" Director asked

"Can you please give us a moment to discuss about it" Guren asked in response

"Oh, sure!" Director left to the kitchen to start preparing dinner with Akane, leaving the two men to have their own time

"Guren, do you have a kid in mind? You had a different look towards the oldest kid than to the other kids" Shinya asked with arm in the table and his chin resting on his palm

Guren leaned back in his chair ,arms making their way to the back of his head, and his fingers locked together so they don't slip. He smirked and looked at Shinya

"Well that's because I want him"

Shinya raises and eyebrow "He doesn't seem very participative and polite"

"Well then it will be our job to teach him" he leaned forward and went for same position as Shinya, looking at him face to face

"He's 12 and he should already know how to respect the adults but he doesn't go to school because of the money issue here, so let's give him a chance at that" Guren continued

"You sure?" Shinya asked

"Yea" Guren smirk and started to lean towards Shinya. "I'm sure" he whispered leaning closer to his partners face and Shinya also started leaning towards Guren, both of them gradually closed their eyes and slightly leaned their heads opposite direction so that their lips had no problem reaching each other

"Ahem" Director faked a cough. The two men opened their eyes. when Shinya opens his along with Guren, he read Guren's face as if saying "uhg" and backed away from each other, sitting up straight in their seats, Shinya turned and saw how irked Guren's eyes were, he dislikes it very much when people interrupt their moment

"I hope I gave enough time for the discussion" Director sat in her seat and crossed her arms on the table

"Yes, Thank you." Shinya smiled

"So who's it going to be?" Director asked curiously

"We would like the oldest boy, Yuichiro" Guren said

Director slightly widened her eyes as her eyebrows perked up, she didn't find it odd about someone wanting Yuichiro but it was odd how after Mikaela was adopted, Yuichiro ended up being next

"Understood" Director stood up "I shall go inform him to get ready, I'll be back to give you the papers" she explained, the two men nodded and she starting walking into the hallway towards the bedroom

Guren saw her disappear and turned to look at Shinya

"Now… Where were we?" He smirked and started leaning towards his partner

"You mean before she interrupted our moment?" Shinya chuckled

"Of course" Guren's voiced sounded kind of raspy since he was trying to whisper but also speak with his voice as he got closer to Shinya's lips

Yuichiro heard the bedroom door opened and heard footsteps coming up the stairs, his eyes widened, heart started beating fast

' _No'_ he said in his thoughts, he looked over to Director who finally made it to the top, she had a worried expression, expecting how the boy was going to react and what he was going to say

"Yuichiro" she started

"No…" He started to shake his head, already knowing what was going to be said

"Yuichiro ,please"

"No! I am not going with those men!" He got on to his knees on his bed and pointed a finger at the direction where the kitchen was with such force

"I can't just leave this place! Who's gonna help you and Akane!?" He shrieked

"It's okay, we'll have more kids joining soon" Director hoped it would help Yuichiro worry less, but it didn't

"b-but What if th- what if they don't wanna listen to you?! What if they cause more trouble!? Making it impossible for you to take care of us!?" He got off his bed and stood up ,his eyes were filled with such disappointment because he knew that whatever he said, Director was going to tell him to pack his things either way

"Yuichiro! This is your chance to live a life you want, you will probably get see Mika again" her voice softened at the end

Hearing that made Yuichiro freeze and start thinking of the future … What if he did see Mikaela again, he would be filled with happiness and won't feel lonely anymore, his life would feel at ease, and much more of what Mikaela has done to make Yuichiro feel like he wasn't alone. He snapped back to reality, he let his head fall a bit, making his bangs shade over his eyes and stood up from his stance of almost shrieking again, he clench his fists tight

Director knew that Yuichiro wanted to see Mikaela badly again

"Yuichiro, please gather your things and come down when you're ready". with that ,she walked down the stairs and out the door

Yuichiro looked down at his bracelet that was spelled Mikaela's name on it

" _Mika_ " he whispered

Yuichiro started gathering his things, everything he grabbed he would always stop and think if he would really need it, if he wanted to always remember the orphanage, if he wanted the orphanage to remember him

When he was done packing he grabbed his suitcase and started walking towards the stairs, he stopped and looked down at the door, the door he would open and close for the last time for along while, he turned around to look at the whole bed room for the last time. Everywhere he looked, he saw a memory, it was either with one of the kids or, with Mikaela, though most of them were with Mikaela. He felt a hurting feeling in his throat, getting ready to start sobbing, but he clenched his fist, clenched his teeth tight, he gulped down the hurting feeling and relaxed. He turned back to the stairs and started walking down to the door and made his way to kitchen towards the adults

"I'm ready" Yuichiro said as he slowly stopped walking and put his suitcase down entering the presence of the adults, they noticed and turn to look at him and Yuichiro's eyes was shooting at Director

"Alright, here let's trade! The papers for the files" Director played, giving a smile to Guren who finished signing the papers he had

They exchanged papers. Guren stood up "alright! Shall we get going?" He smirked at Raven haired boy, Shinya also got up "yes we should" he responded to Guren and they both walked over to the door

Yuichiro saw this and felt chills for a brief moment but didn't show it. He walked over to Director and hugged her

"Thank you for everything" he said and digged his face into her stomach

Director gave a soft smile "it's no problem Yuu, you are welcomed to visit anytime" she patted Yuichiro's back

Yuichiro let go of her and walked over to get his suitcase and then walked over to join the two men

The two men looked at each other and nodded, agreeing that it's time to leave and Guren opened the door and walked out first, followed by his husband, then it was Yuichiro's turn to walk out.

The two men stopped and looked back at Yuichiro, waiting for him. He hesitated and looked down at the floor of the outside, it's not like he's never been outside, it just that walking out would probably give a different feeling than it normally would since he knew he was gonna walk back in, but this time he wouldn't be walking back in for a really long while

Director had worry written all over her face behind him. "it's okay Yuichiro, go ahead"

Yuichiro bit his lip trying to stay strong. He finally took a step forward and immediately felt like he was passing through a thin barrier that gave him a strong sensation of being fully stripped of his home feeling towards the orphanage

He hated it

But he didn't stop, he kept on walking, Following the two men to their car

Shinya opened the car door to the back seat for Yuichiro as Guren walked around to take the driver's seat and then finally after Yuichiro got in, Shinya sat in the passenger seat.

They drove off.

They drove

And drove

For What seemed like an hour or more

It was starting to get darker, Guren had his eyes glued to the rode and Shinya just looked out the window. Yuichiro started feeling tired and since he was too small, he leaned his head at the bottom of the window, thinking about the orphanage, they're probably eating dinner right now or maybe even having dessert. The thought of dinner made Yuichiro's stomach growl

Yuichiro's eyes widened ' _Crap!'_

Now realizing how loud it was, it broke the silence in the car

Guren chuckled "sounds like _someone_ is hungry"

Shinya laughed "don't worry Yuu, we're almost there" he said

"I'm not hungry!" The boy exclaimed

"Oh really? So you don't want something like ...oh, I dunno an ice cream sundae maybe?" Shinya scoffed

Yuichiro's stomach growled loud again and this time it was long

Guren snorted with a little laugh

"No I don't!" Yuichiro said with a hint of redness from anger

"Fine, you can starve for all I care" Guren said

"Tch, fine" Yuichiro finished and went back to his thoughts leaning against the car door

"He's just kidding, Yuu. If you're hungry, just tell us" Shinya turned around in his seat to look at Yuichiro and smiled

Yuichiro looked at the man but then went back to thinking

"Oi shinya! Turn around there's a police behind us" Guren warned him

"You're lying cause I don't see it, idiot" Shinya confronted Guren

"Just turn around… You're safer that way" he muttered lowly with a hint of blush

Shinya blinked at Guren and smiled cheekily "you're so cute, Guren!" He chirped and turned back around still smiling like happy child

"Shut up" he muttered and took a turn to the left

"Ahh, we're here!" Shinya cheered

Yuichiro leaned to the center to see where they are as Guren started driving slowly to get over the rode bumps in the apartments

"You guys really live far from the orphanage, why couldn't you go to one close around here" Yuichiro said

"There aren't any orphanages around here" Shinya replied with a shrug

Guren finally parked "now we're home" he sighed in relief and taking the keys out the engine

Yuichiro looked out the windows but only saw the view being blocked by cars but when he looked up front he saw lights flickering down on staircases, looked like their could be 4 different families living in this big building called B5

The two men both got out the car, Guren went ahead walked towards to their home to unlock the door and Shinya opened the car door for Yuichiro as he scooted out the car with his suitcase

"Guren! What about the stuff in the trunk?" Shinya shouted after closing the car door for Yuichiro and started walking towards Guren who stood in front on the open door

"We'll get them tomorrow, let's just relax for now" Guren responded and walked inside

"Okay but don't blame me if you're too lazy tomorrow!" He shouted

"Let's go inside, Yuu" Shinya smiled down to the kid

Yuichiro nodded

As the two guys walked up to the door Yuichiro walked in first, stepping on some tiles and then taking a step on the white carpet that the whole place was covered in

"Ah! Wait! Yuichiro! I forgot to mention that we take off our shoes when we enter the house" Shinya said with his index finger pointing up

Yuichiro turned around with a glare to Shinya. He took off one shoe and with his foot, he tossed it into the pile and he did the same with his other, then he walked over to the table and took a seat, waiting

' _Jeez this kid'_ Shinya sweat dropped and then neatly placed his shoes next to Guren

Shinya walks over to the table and stares at Yuichiro

"What" The kid shot at him

Shinya walked over to the fridge and took out a bucket of chocolate swirled ice cream, he walked over to the counter and searched for decent small bowl in the cabinet hovering over the counter, he placed the blow of his choice and took out a table spoon out of a drawer. Then he started scooping out ice cream into the bowl

Yuichiro watched the white haired and wondered why he was serving himself ice cream at…. Yuichiro searched for a clock, finally his eyes spotted one and it read

 _9:43 pm_

His thoughts were interrupted by a spurting sound, he looked at Shinya who was forcefully shaking a chocolate syrup bottle for more of its sweetness but only little drops of it came out. The bottle was now empty

"Damn" Shinya cursed and threw the empty bottle into the trash, he picked up the bowl and placed it in front of Yuichiro

"Here, eat"

Yuichiro blinked at the chocolate covered ice cream and his stomach growled, he gulped trying to resist temptation

"No need to hide your hunger, Yuu. Just dig in, it's obvious you want some" Shinya said

"But it's late, isn't it bad to eat sweets before bedtime?" He questioned towards Shinya

"Well" Shinya took a seat across Yuichiro

"Normally, it would be, but… y'know, it's not _so_ irresponsible to eat ice cream before bedtime for just once" Shinya shrugged

"So just dig in or I'll eat it all myself"

Yuichiro squinted at Shinya, he picked up the spoon and started eating the ice cream and when he was about to take another bite, he stopped and looked around the place

"Where that other guy?" Yuichiro ask

"Right here!" Guren popped out from a corner

Shinya smiled at the his husband and Guren walked over to his love and put an arm over him, Shinya only questioned about his mood that made him do this, Yuichiro went back to eating

"Why are you so happy?" Shinya asked

"Well, we finally got kid! I say we should celebrate!" Guren put a hand on his hip and was looking at Shinya

"We can't, yuu is eating ice cream"

"We can after we put him to bed" Guren whispered

Shinya's expression lit up

"Hey Yuu!, you finished yet? I wanna show you your room!" Shinya said with excitement

"Yea, I'm done" Yuichiro responded, wiping away the leftover around his mouth and hopped off his chair

"Alrighty follow me" and Shinya started walking as Yuichiro followed him with his suitcase

They walked through the hall, passing through mysterious doors and finally made it to the last one. Shinya opened the door and turned on the lights, all that showed was a plain room with a bed and a desk across from it

"It's not decorated or anything because we wanted you to do that" Shinya explained

Yuichiro walked in and observed the room "Okay" is all he said

"Good" Shinya giggled "we got a lot of stuff to do in the morning so you get some good rest Yuu!" And with that, Shinya left the room with the door closing

Yuichiro stared blankly out the window

"Well looks like I've got taken too, Mika"

He walked towards the window. Trees and bushes moving with breezing air

"I'll see you again, Mika, and I'm gonna make sure of that!" He looked up that midnight sky with shining little lights that played as stars

He yawned and made his way to turn off the lights, and then to bed

"Goodnight Mika"

* * *

 **if i get more reviews than expected, i'll definitely continue! last chapter for rn**


End file.
